


Prior

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: “T-The girl behind the register…”“Yeah? What about her?”“S-She’s my ex…”





	Prior

“Why won’t you hold my hand?” You playfully scolded. “We’ve been dating for two months now, what are you, embarrassed?”

“N-No way!” Yoshiko blindly and unconvincingly retorted. “I-It’s just that it’s hot outside! A-And my hand’s all sweaty…!”

“Uh huh, sure.” You laughed. “For starters, you could try _not_ wearing all black in the summer.” Before Yoshiko could utter what would’ve been a, no doubt, juvenile excuse, You dove for her hand, a look of determination on her face; today was the day she’d hold her girlfriend’s hand, god damnit.

Yoshiko’s cheeks grew an improbable shade of crimson from the sudden warmth and contact of You’s hand, much to the latter’s amusement. Yet her fingers silently complied, slowly intertwining with You’s. “J-Just for a little while, ok…?”

“Tell you what, we’ll find some place to stop for something cool to drink, think you can last till then?~”

It’d only been a few months since they’d met, but You figured she had a pretty good read on Yoshiko. She was just the bold and brazen demon befitting of a rough-and-tumble sailor such as herself. Yet, despite being a denizen of all things crazy and outlandish, Yoshiko was rather shy when it came to matters of intimacy. Of course, You didn’t mind, especially when flustered Yoshiko was beyond cute, but that didn’t stop her from doing her best to further their physical relationship.

The two came up on a small coffeeshop, Yoshiko quick to cease such shameful handholding, opting, rather exaggeratedly, to hold the door open for her girlfriend. She followed directly behind You, but stopped in horror when she saw who was manning the register.

“U-Um, on second thought, l-let’s go somewhere else...!” She yanked You’s arm and began to drag her out the door.

“Eh, what gives? This place is fine! And look, they have iced coffee!”

“W-Well I don’t really like coffee so—”

“You love coffee, don’t give me that,” You snapped, eyeing the other girl suspiciously, “What’s going on, Yoshiko-chan?”

Yoshiko let go of You’s arm, motioning to the front of the store, “T-The girl behind the register…”

“Yeah? What about her?”

“S-She’s my ex…”

A smirk crept up on You’s face. “Oh, I see. Well, we just _have_ to stick around now.” She grabbed Yoshiko’s arm in return, pulling her up towards the register.

She was alarmingly pretty, this girl, auburn hair pulled up into a messy bun, wide amber eyes, and a soothing smile—somehow, not the type of person You had pictured Yoshiko dating.

“Oh, she’s cute,” You whispered into Yoshiko’s ear, much to her embarrassment. “How’d you manage to bag such a hottie?”

They stepped up to the counter, when the girl finally took notice of them. “Hi, what can I get for you—Eh? Yocchan, is that you?”

“L-Lily—I-I mean, Riko…!” Yoshiko shyly greeted her, peeking out from behind You. “L-Long time no see…”

You found herself in a fit of laughter. _Lily_? _Yocchan_? So they had nicknames for each other, huh. If You was the jealous type that might’ve set her off (apparently, she wasn’t special enough to get a pet name), but seeing Yoshiko cower in embarrassment was the highlight of her day. “And here I thought you went by ‘Yohane’,” she jokingly interjected.

“Seriously, you’re still into all that demon stuff, Yocchan?” Riko scolded.

“It’s ‘Yoshiko’—I-I mean, ‘Yohane’...!”

Riko laughed, seemingly enjoying the playful banter as much as You. Thankfully they were the only customers in line, otherwise it’d have been terribly unprofessional (because badgering your ex-girlfriend wasn’t already unprofessional). “So this is her, huh?” Riko changed the subject, turning her attention to You. “I hope you know you’ve got your work cut out for you with this one.”

“Oh trust me,” You laughed, “I know.”

“Ok, ok,” Yoshiko pleaded, “now that introductions are out of the way, can we just order already—”

“I seriously love the dynamic you guys have, how you’re so casual with one another,” You musingly interrupted, “Makes me wonder what happened between the two of you. I’m surprised Yoshiko’s never mentioned you before.”

“That certainly doesn’t surprise me.” Riko glared at Yoshiko, who knew she was about to be torn a new one. “Yocchan’s never interested in talking about anything unless it has to do with video games or Satan. She’s the kind of girl that’s easily distracted, never once listening to a word I said, nor doing a single thing I told her to do. She’s lazy and arrogant, and a complete embarrassment to be with in public. She has no respect for privacy or personal space, and not mention, living with ‘Yohane’, is like hiring the devil to be your interior designer.”

You turned to her girlfriend, who was suddenly quiet. “Damn, Yoshiko-chan,” she said, half-jokingly, “are you gonna defend yourself at all?”

Yoshiko simply hung her head. “…No. I have no right to defend myself. After all, I was the one that broke up with her…”

“Wait, seriously?” You turned to Riko, a melancholic smile the only confirmation she needed.

Sensing the mood was thoroughly soured, Riko finally brought them back to square one, “I can take your order now, if you want.”

. . .

While Yoshiko stood outside, You waited at the counter for their drinks. The air was a little stuffy at that point, Riko simply offering an apologetic smile to You. It was clear now why Yoshiko had wanted so badly to avoid this whole encounter. Aside from the obvious awkwardness, maybe it was still a little too painful for her.

“Here you are.” Riko handed her two iced coffees. “I’d apologize to Yoshiko, but she’s too stubborn to accept an apology from me.”

“Nah, I’m the one that was prying into your personal lives, I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to Yoshiko later.”

Riko sighed, leaning over the counter, resting her chin in her hand. “I’d tell you all the great things about her, but I think I’ve overstepped my boundaries enough for one day. Besides, those things are for you to discover…if you haven’t already.”

You merely grinned, finding herself thinking, for some reason or another, that she’d love to have what these two had. As she stacked the coffees and waved goodbye, Riko left her with some parting words, a wistful smile on her face.

“Take good care of her, ok?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
